


The Accidental Kiss

by Ghost_Writer



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Michael kind of accidently kiss each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accidental Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my university for this and my need to re-watch episodes from S club 7 during finals (hides in shame)

Michael groanded, he was only two days into his last ever training camp and he was seriousy contemplating throwing in the towl. People kept asking him how he was feeling, what his plans were for after london. He really liked his teammates but somethimes they would drive him up the wall. He had ran out of polite smiles and ''I'm not sure yet'' responses. The next person to ask the same mondane question would get a ''Fuck you'' . Ryan however was in his element, enjoying all the attention he was getting, he was set to be the next great swimmer. Michael watched him as he bounced about like a 5 year old on a sugar rush. He still couldn't believe that they were friends since that day they met at training camp back in 2004.

He decided to go out for a walk, there was a viewing point not so far from the main training area, a walk would do him good, getting away from everything.  
The air was warm, and the view was amazing. For the first time in ages he felt at peace.

''Don't jump'' a voice behind him said.

''Fuck off Ryan'' Michael laughs.

''No seriously, you jump I jump'' Ryan says walking towards Michael and holding out his hand.

''Ry, stop quoting Titanic, I wasn't going to jump, I just needed some air''

''Oh'' Ryan replies, and Michael can swear he sounds a bit dissapointed ''I woud have been way better at saving you than Jack''

Michael couldn't help but laugh ''Eh why am I Rose?'' Ryan just shrugs.

''So if you're not going to jump, what are you doing up here'' Ryan asks siting on the edge of the balcony.

''Nothing lets just go back inside''

''MP what's wrong?'' Ryan asks, his face turning serious.

''Nothing'' Michael sighs pinching the bridge of his nose

''Look at me I am your friend , you can tell me anything''

MIchael sitst down next to him and looks at his hands. ''Just so sick and tired of this''

''Dude they are your hands, I mean you can cut them off but don't you like need them, I mean how are you going to jerk off?''

MIchael smiles ''I don't mean my hands, doggy I mean sick of being Michael Phelps. If someone would have told me it would be like this when I was 12 I wouldn't have agreed to it''

Ryan throws an arm around Michael's shoulder and pulls him in close ''Stop it, look at everything you have achieved'' MIchael keeps staring at his hands ''MP; you are an inspiration to so many people. And just think, if it hadn't been for swimming we would have never met and become such good friends'' Ryan smiles

''Thanks you're right, just sometimes it just gets to me'' Michael sighs.

Michael leans his head against Ryan's. He feels the warmth of Ryan's breath on his cheek. ''You do know you can talk to me whenever, right?'' Ryan says leaning in closer to Michael.

MIchael responds by nodding his head, and without realising it he leans in to kiss Ryan. His lips touch Ryan's who in return parts his lips. They kiss for several moments until they are brought back to reality. Both jumping up and away from each other. And screaming in a very un-manly like fashion

''What just happend'' Ryan asks

''You kissed me'' Michael replies

''No I didn't you kissed me'' Ryan retorts.

''No I didn't, did I? Well some one kissed someone'' 

They avoid each others stares, not wanting to making eyecontact.

''So we kissed each other'' Michael finally says after a few painful moments of them just looking at the ground ''That's terrible''

''I know'' Ryan says

''I didn't mean to'' Michael stutters

''Me neither, just gross MP'' Ryan replies pulling a face

Michael just rolls his eyes ''Now what? I mean does that mean we like, I mean like you know''

''No way, Michael, your like my brother''

''I know right, your just plain, old Ryan. I mean you're not even that good looking.''

''So us kissing was just.....hang on what do you mean I am not that good looking, do you know how many girls would kill to go out with me'' Ryan says crossing his arms.

''Yes Ryan I know that, but as you may or may not have noticed I am not a girl and there for have no interest in you what so ever!!''

''Well I am still good looking, you should be happy to be able to go out with me'' Ryan retorts

''Ugh, Ry can we just focus on the us kissing eachother part and not your ego part'' Michael says sounding irritated.

''Nobody saw us right?''

''Right'' Michael says doubting himself for a moment

''So all we have to do is keep quiet and no-one will ever find out'' Ryan replies looking a bit smug ''So we just keep it a secret, pretend like it didn't happen''

''So'' Michael says ''we just go up there and say nothing happend''

''No cause if we say nothing happend, people are gonna think something happend'' Ryan replies

''Which it didn't'' Michael says making weird gestures and pointing to him and Ryan

''Well it did but we are just avoiding saying nothing happend just in case they think that it did''

''Right so what do we say then?'' Michael asks looking confussed, Ryan makes a mental note about how Michael looks when he is confused seeing as this doesn't happen that often, or well compaired to him that is.

''Dude I don't know, i ugh'' Ryan says rolling his eyes.

''Never mind lets get back up before people start missing us'' Ryan eventually says heading back towards the training center.

''You mean me'' Michael laughs, Ryan just gives him the finger.

When they get up to the main enterance they are greeted by a very hyper active Allison and Missy

''Whatsup guys, where have you been?'' Allison asks bouncing about

''Nowhere'' both Michael and Ryan reply in unison, followed by Ryan giving Michael a shut-the-fuck-up-or-they-will-know-something-is-up-look, he has had years of pratice with that look, Devon has gotten his fair share of them over the years.

''Bob was looking for you Mike, something about extra training wasn't really paying attention''

''Where is he'' Michael asks scanning the room

Allison just shrugs and goes back to talking to Missy.

''I am gonna go.....'' Michael says pointing towards the other room

''Yeah sure MP, I am fine here''

***

''Michael you have been off your game since the other day, your times a crap'' Bob says handing out the next set of drills. Michael just stares at the sheet of paper and doesn't reply. Allison nudges him with her foot but doesn't get a reply either.

''Mike, what is up with you, you look like death warmth up''

''Nothing just haven't been sleeping all that well''

''Why, want to talk about it'' Allison asks taking off her goggles

Michael stays silent for a few minutes.

''Not here, I will tell you later. Lets just get training over and done with before Bob kills me''

 

''You kissed Ryan!!'' Allison replies shocked to Michael's revelation.

''No not like that'' Michael replies, walking towards his room.

''What do you mean not like that, you either kissed him or you didn't''

''Yes''

''Michael, but why?''

''I don't know that is the whole point but it didn't mean anything''

''If it didn't mean anything then why are you telling me?'' Allison asks blocking Michael from walking any futher

''It was on my mind and I had to tell someone to see if it meant anything''

''Which it didn't?''

''With Ry, of course not'' Michael replies and Alison just raises an eyebrow

 

 

''You did what'' Cullen asks handing Ryan a bottle of water

''I kissed Michael''

''As in Michael Phelps''

''Don't ask me why it just happend'' Ryan says opening the bottle and sitting down

''It just happend?'' Ryan nods and takes a sip of water

''It doesn't mean anything does it?'' Ryan asks looking up at Cullen for an answer on how to sort out the mess in his head

''Does it?''

''Well what could it mean?'

''Well it could mean you like fancy him'' Cullen says sitting down next to him.

''This is Michael we are talking about''

''Well that is normaly why people kiss, it doesn't mean that you hate them, does it'' Cullen replies

''Suppose not''

''Ry it is just nature's way of telling you that you like someone, if you like someone you kiss them and if you don't well you chase them out of your territory. You didn't chase him out of your territory did you?''

''Well no, not exactly''

'' Well there you go then, must mean you like him. Who else knows?''

''Just me and Mike''

''Well duh, so what are you gonna do now?''

Ryan groans and burries his head in his hands.

 

****

 

''You kissed Ryan'' Missy says as Michael opens his front door to find her standing there.

''Who told you?''

''Allison, are you going to ask me in or do I have to repeat what I said but louder'

Michael rolls his eyes '' Best you come in then, want a drink?''

Missy shakes her head and follows Michael into the small living area ''So you want to talk about it?''

''Not really'' Michael says falling back into the couch

''Listen, it is not that big a deal''

''No big deal, how would you feel if Allison kissed you?'' Michael says not really making sense

''So I mean a kiss doesn't mean anything, I mean it is not like you two used tongues or anything'' Missy replies

Michael lets himself fall onto the pillow beside him and burries his face, making a non-commital noise-

''YOU USED TONGUES WITH RYAN'' Missy yells and Michael just nods

''Ow''

''So you now see why I am worried'' Michael says sitting back up and craciking his knuckles, a habit that he only does when nervous.

''I...I...so now what''

''No idea''

 

***

 

Michael is dreading dinner, having to sit with everyone. He is still not sure what to say to Ryan or even if Ryan wants him to say anything. He is hungry and if he starts locking himself in his room by himself someone will know something is up. And with that in mind he heads towards the dining area. When he gets there he realises he is the last to arrive and the only seat left is the one next to Ryan.

''Schmitty'' Michael says ''would you mind moving seats, I need to asks Nathan something'' Michael lies.

''No, i like sitting here'' Allison says and Michael knows full well that she knows why he wants to swap.

''Dude I don't mind swapping'' Cullen says who is sitting opposite of Ryan and next to Nathan. Michael just smiles and has no choice but to take the seat opposite Ryan.

''So what is this thing you want to ask me'' Nathan says turnng to face Michael.

''Ehm, well ehm'' Michael stutters

''Nathan, let Michael eat first then he will probably will ask you whatever is on his mind'' Missy replies from the other end of the table. And Michael throws her a thank you so much i want to kiss you look across the table. Nathan just mumbles something incoherent.

''So what's for dinner'' Ryan asks ''I am starving''

''Spagetti I think'' Cullen replies

''Ugh I hate spagetti'' Allison says ''I can never eat it without it all falling off my fork

''I had an uncle once who tied it to his fork'' Nathan says

''That's a good idea'' Ryan says, might try that

''Well I think it is a stupid idea'' Michael replies ''I mean who long would it take to tie ever strand of spagetti onto your fork

''Well maybe he got a whole bunch and tied one around it onto a fork'' Ryan replies soundig a little bit pissed off

''Well how did he do the sauce then?'' Michael retorts

''Well how the hell am I suppose to know, why don't you go and asks Nathan's uncle for fucksake'' Ryan yells

''Well maybe I will go and do that'' Michael yells back

Cullen just looks at Michael ''What the fuck are you looking at Cullen'' Michael asks

''Nothing'' Cullen says holding up his hands

Ryan sees Allison looking at Michael and then at him ''What are you looking at Allison''

''We know'' Allison finally says

''Know what'' Ryan asks

''That you and Michael kissed'' Cullen says

''You, you told them'' Ryan says looking at Michael

''I only told Allison I never told Cullen or Missy'' Michael says looking at Ryan

''Guys it doesn't matter who told who, the point is we all know and we think it is cute'' Missy says smiling

Michael raises an eyebrow, and Ryan just looks at her like she told everyone she was the new queen.

''I do not like Ryan'' Michael says standing up in a huff and stomping off

''And most certainly do not fancy Michael'' Ryan says stomping off in the other direction leaving the others staring at each other in disbelief.

 

****

 

Michael is lying in bed staring at the ceiling when he hears a knock on his door, he looks at his clock 2034. He sits up hoping who ever is knocking at the door will fuck off. But they don't there is another knock followed by a Michael Phelps open this door. Nathan Michael thinks to himself as he gets up to open the door.

''What'' Michael grumbles

''We need to talk'' Nathan says as Michael lets him into his small appartment.

''Go on then'' Michael says sitting down

''This thing between you and Ryan, I might have a solution for it but i need you to come with me'' Nathan says heading towards the front door.

 

''Hypnosis'' Michael says when he hears the solution Nathan and Allison have come up with

''Yes'' Nathan says ''I can do some hypnosis and make you two forget about the kiss''

''Well it is worth a shot'' Ryan says sitting down next to Michael on the sofa in his room.

''But do you even know how to do hypnosis, i mean is it safe'' Michael says still not sure this is such a good idea.

'' A kid taught me it in school once, it is completly safe'' Nathan says swinging the old pockt watch infront of Michael and Ryan. ''All you two got to do is look at this watch and do as I say''

''Michael what have you got to loose'' Allison says sitting down next to Nathan. Michael just shrugs ''Go on then''

''Now Ryan you do not want to go out with Michael do you?'' Nathan says

''Nope.'' Ryan replies

''Good'' Nathan replies

''Now Michael do you..'' Michael just stands up and pushes pass Cullen. Ryan gets up and runs after him.

 

''MIchael wait up'' Ryan says catching up with Michael ''What's wrong?''

Michael turns around and kisses Ryan, they eventually part and Michael just blushes ''I can't stop thinking about that kiss''

''Why didn't you say'' Ryan asks looking at Michael

''Because when we kissed you said gross so I thought it was just a mistake for you'' Michael says looking at his hands again.

Ryan smiles ''I did at first but then I realised how much I liked it. I never felt the way I did after kissing you with anybody else''

''So why did you want to do the hypnosis thing then?''

''Cause I thought you didn't like it and wouldn't want to do it again'' Ryan says blushing

''Looks like we both have it wrong'' Michael says looking back up at Ryan.

''Guess so''

''So know what, do we like go out?''

''I like the sound of that MP'' Ryan smiles ''And of course more kissing''

''Definitly'' Michael smiles leaning into kiss Ryan again ''that was just the first of many''

''But we will be doing more than kissing'' Ryan replies raising an eyebrow

''Jeah'' Michael laughs kissing Ryan followed by loud cheers behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a wedding fic as a sequel to You just never know what the fates might have in store for you, I have a start but don't know where to go from there, anybody want to help. Throw some idea around??


End file.
